Spread your wings
by Inrainbowz
Summary: OS. Dean interroge Castiel à propos de ses ailes.


**Auteur :** Inrainbowz

**Disclaimer : **Vous savez, la série Supernatural. Mais si, la franchise. Ils possèdent aussi une marque de mouchoirs, et une corde, pour se pendre (émotionnellement difficile à endurer, cette série...)

**Rating : **K

**Résumé : **OS. Dean interroge Castiel à propos de ses ailes.

**Note : **5ième OS de cette nuit du Fof du 2 novembre, thème Plume. Supernatural est venu assez naturellement. Ah, lol, c'était drôle ça. Je me rends compte que quand je donne l'intonation on sent que je dis lol par ironie mais par écrit... C'est de l'ironie donc, en vrai, je dis pas lol. Pourquoi je continue avec cette présentation de mes fics alors que maintenant on voit tout ça là haut ? Parce que je suis une maniaque de la continuité. Titre inspiré de Queen.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Spread your wings**

« Dis-moi, Cas, à quoi ressemblent tes ailes ? »

La question fut lâchée dans le silence ambiant et seul le silence lui fit écho. Sam était sortit leur trouver quelque chose à manger et Dean était étendu sur un des lit de leur chambre de motel, les yeux fixés sur le plafond craquelé et jauni.

« Mes ailes ? » répéta Castiel, confus, comme toujours. Il se tenait debout au milieu de la pièce, immobile et rigide, depuis qu'il y avait débarqué quelques minutes plus tôt. Il passait énormément de temps avec les frères Winchester ces derniers temps. Plus que nécessaire, surement.

« Oui, tes ailes. Je veux dire, j'ai déjà vu leur forme – vaguement. Mais comment sont-elles ? Je sais pas, est-ce qu'elles sont en plume de pigeon comme on le voit sur les gribouillages d'église ?

-Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'être insultant » remarque Castiel sans pour autant avoir l'air de s'en offenser plus que cela. Dean fronça les sourcils. L'indifférence croissante de l'ange pour ses blasphèmes le mettait mal à l'aise.

Un ange ne pouvait pas perdre la foi, n'est-ce pas ?

« Pour répondre à ta question… reprit-il l'ange, oublieux des inquiétudes de son protégé, non, elles ne sont pas fait de plume. Pas vraiment. L'aspect visuel y ressemble peut-être mais la comparaison s'arrête là.

-Alors quoi ? »

Dean s'était redressé. Assis sur le bord du matelas, il fixait avec attention les gestes et les expressions de l'ange. Il commençait à être capable de lire certaines de ses émotions sur son visage. La transformation de Castiel depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontré étaient flagrante, et l'ange devenait chaque jour de plus en plus humain, du moins de plus en plus semblable à l'un d'entre eux. Dean s'en savait responsable. Il ne savait pas, en revanche, si c'était une bonne chose ou non.

« Je ne peux pas vraiment poser de mot dessus. Mais je peux peut-être… »

Castiel sembla soudain gêné. C'était quelque chose que Dean n'avait jamais vu, et il le contempla attentivement, fasciné.

« Je peux te laisser… toucher. Si tu veux. »

Et il y avait quelque chose dans sa façon de le dire qui fit frissonner Dean. Il était évident que la proposition n'était pas anodine. Dean n'y connaissait rien aux usages des anges et à l'importance ou la signification de leurs ailes mais Castiel proposait cela comme si c'était quelque chose d'intime et lourd de conséquence.

« Ca ne te dérange pas ? » demanda le chasseur, soudain intimidé par ce dans quoi il était possiblement en train de s'engager. Castiel le fixa un moment, sans cligner des yeux, insondable.

« Pas si c'est toi » répondit-il finalement.

Dean aurait voulu faire un commentaire graveleux ou moqueur, minimiser la situation, s'en échapper. Il ne dit rien. Rien ne vint.

« Oh. Eh bien, merci. Je suppose. »

Un silence gêné s'installa dans la pièce. Dean se leva pour se rapprocher de l'ange qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pas, toujours planté au milieu de la chambre.

« Tend ta main » murmure Castiel, les yeux toujours fermement ancré dans ceux du chasseur qui était bien incapable de détourner le regard. Il laissa une de ses mains pendre bizarrement dans vide derrière une épaule de l'ange. Celui-ci ferma les yeux – Dean retint un soupir de soulagement en étant libéré du regard inquisiteur – et inspira profondément.

D'abord, Dean ne sentit rien d'autre que le vide sous ses doigts. Et puis.

« Oh » lâcha-t-il, faute de mieux. « Oh »

Effectivement, le terme de plume aurait été beaucoup trop réducteur. Il ne les voyait pas mais il les sentait, ces ailes, d'une douceur irréelle sous sa peau rugueuse. Ce n'était pas un assemblage, plutôt un ensemble continu d'une matière lisse et chaude, presque organique, et mouvante. Il la sentait ondulé sous ses doigts, douce et soyeuse. Ce n'était ni liquide ni solide, ni vraiment comme un tissu, ni un lit de plume, ni quoique ce soit d'autre qu'il connaissait. Il poussa légèrement et ses doigts s'enfoncèrent davantage, se perdant dans les ondulations hasardeuses.

La sensation disparue. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait fermé les yeux et quand il les rouvrit, Castiel était beaucoup plus proche que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il fit l'erreur de se faire de nouveau happer le regard par celui de son vis-à-vis et se trouva une fois de plus impuissant à se détourner.

« Pas de plume, effectivement » marmonna-t-il faiblement. Castiel frémit sous son souffle. Il était trop proche.

Le bruit d'une clé tournant dans la serrure les sépara aussi rapidement que s'ils s'étaient brûlé. Ou plutôt, Dean était à l'autre bout de la pièce en une demi-seconde. Castiel n'avait pas bougé mais son visage s'était fermé, et il ne le regardait plus.

« J'apporte des burgers » annonça Sam, inconscient de l'ambiance légèrement tendue.

« Génial, je meurs de faim » répondit Dean, décidant d'ignorer l'ange toujours debout. Il regrettait sa curiosité. Ou pas ? Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser.

« Je dois me retirer. Sam, Dean » déclara Castiel. Avant qu'ils n'aient eut le temps de formuler une réponse, l'ange avait disparu. Sam haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur le diner. Dean fixa longuement l'emplacement où son ami s'était tenu, se demandant à quoi ces étranges ailes ressemblaient réellement.

Elles lui semblèrent bien faites de plume, ces ailes, imprimées en noir de cendre sur le sol.


End file.
